


Sit Real Still, In My Arms

by alby_mangroves



Series: Camelot_Drabble Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camelot Drabble Holiday Exchange Fest, Canon Era, Drawing, F/F, Fanart, Femslash, Sharing Body Heat, camelotremix compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your hands. So cold," Morgana whispers, her words falling into the void of Camelot's wintry night. Gwen's tiny smile is full of wonder. <i>My heart is warm, though,</i> she thinks, <i>and it's yours.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit Real Still, In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceebee/gifts).



> Dear Ceebee, I was so happy to find out you were my giftee! You asked for snuggling and warmth and, and I give you this. I'm really feeling canon age at the moment, and I wanted to give you warmth and love, medieval style. So here are the girls keeping warm on a winter's night wrapped in the Lady Morgana's warmest, most luxurious furs. I hope you like it!
> 
> Happy Holidays, and thank you for your wonderful stories <3

 

♥

♥ ♥ ♥

 

[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/17911.html)  |  [Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/39076243795/sit-real-still-in-my-arms-drawn-for-the-lovely)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)


End file.
